mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Followed by 100 zeroes/Archive 17
---- Official store Would you like to work for the official store? We would love it if you do and even if you do not have tons of Items you can still do some orders. It would only be right if you owned a share of the store for all the wikimarkup work you did not it. thanks -- 17:46, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :Please? ::I'm not really sure, but I'll probably accept. 20:54, February 21, 2010 (UTC) you do not have to be active there it would just be nice to have you after all the updates you've done-- 21:03, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :All right, fine. I'm in. Naturally, though, I'll be spending most of the time fixing code. 21:07, February 21, 2010 (UTC) ::I know, BTW what do you think of me becoming a admin? I have been trying to do everything suggested-- 21:13, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :::Er...does that include wrapping Oppose votes in HideMe tags? 21:26, February 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::I'm trying to make the page smaller... so I used hideme for like nitecrews oppose - I was trying the scrod template but it did not work :( Can you summarize your strongest point I need to improve of and tell me here insted of having me looking though my *headache* admin page thanks-- 21:35, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :Strongest point: You are lacking in maturity and experience, but definitely not charisma. 21:37, February 21, 2010 (UTC) ::any hints to improve on? -- 21:39, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :::Experience: Wiki-editing is not a spectator sport; get out there and edit! If you're having trouble finding things, study some spelling and grammar. A whole world of blundering mistakes will reveal itself bit by bit. :::Maturity: Unfortunately, I cannot help you much in this field. Review the policies, make sure you're in the spirit of the wiki, and when confronted with a difficult wiki-situation, go ahead and ask someone. 21:43, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :Maybe you just need to be really serious to work at a wiki? ::Why, of course. If you aren't dead serious, then you must be blocked until the heat death of the universe. It's a policy. It's set in stone. You can't break the rule. Even I can't change it. 21:47, February 21, 2010 (UTC) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/minifig/images/8/8e/ScreenHunter_01_Feb._21_13.gif -- 21:44, February 21, 2010 (UTC) just kidding thanks for the advice-- 21:44, February 21, 2010 (UTC) dude I'm serious you see me! this is all I edit-- 21:45, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :::Biggest point to improve on: Don't edit this wiki just to be an admin. You should be editing here because of your passion of MLN and wiki-stuffs, not the possibility of additional rights. Being an admin is not some reward for good work, and it is not a promotion, it is a responsibility. Once you get that down, and can edit a wiki purely for your love of the topic, then you will be halfway to being an administrator. From personal experience, about 90% of elected administrators on large wikis didn't even consider being an administrator until after many months of editing and experience, and even then only became one so that they could edit in a more involved way. Myself included. I also tend to find that people who go to a wiki solely to be an administrator are not good at being an administrator, and have some delusion that being an admin is like owning the wiki. Anyways, that's my two cents on this topic. Once more thing though, a good administrator also knows when the right time is to file and RfA, without asking anyone. Well, they know when to file an RfA that will pass, without asking anyone. Thanks, Ajraddatz Talk 21:48, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Ok 1st my last post was at bobafeet2 not you guys and also I love MLN wiki I edit it because it is fun (just so you know) thank you all for the advice-- 21:51, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :If you really want to be an administrator but don't really know much you could improve minifigure wiki and become an administrator there and learn a bit... ::But Like I said above I do not like minifig wiki "I love MLN wiki I edit it because it is fun" It is my Fav. wiki-- 22:01, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Official Store on the sidebar Hey, I think that since the Official Store is one of the major factors in attracting new editors to the wiki, it should be kept where it is (very easily accessible). If you disagree, then we should start a forum on this, or just editwar >:3 Ajraddatz Talk 04:51, February 25, 2010 (UTC) :I agree with Ajraddatz. :I'm fine with the rv. Just make sure the Policy link is outside of the submenu. 19:04, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Hey I made a cool store logo out of clay but it is my long and hard work so I want it copyrighted. How can I do that EZ like?-- 00:24, February 26, 2010 (UTC)